B.O.R.T.
The B.O.R.T. (Blimp Of Rare Trade) is a carrier of rare resources and is a reward blimp for those who can 'Defeat' it. It has a complex way of spawning that will be explained later. The B.O.R.T. moves at the speed of a blue bloon and has infinite health aswell as 1 AD, but will not leak any lives. When it enters, the map will enter a 'Dreamlike' state and all other enemies will freeze for as long as B.O.R.T. is onscreen. When B.O.R.T. leaves everything will go back to where/when it was when the moment before it was frozen, only B.O.R.T. does not respawn. This includes unit position, unit targeting, Cooldown Times and sold units. The only thing that you keep is the items gained. Abilities Natural Endurance (Passive): B.O.R.T. can only be slowed by up to 40% (Including any effects that reduce movement speed to 0%) and is immune to any effects that either send him back or transform him. His abilities can also not be slowed down or prevented. Getaway! (Passive): B.O.R.T gains a 00.013% increase to speed for each damage he is dealt and has 20% increased base speed if the current gamemode is the Aurae Saga. In addition, he gains a large speed boost based on difficulty, gaining 30% increased base speed on Easy and a 15% base speed on Normal. True Prevention (Passive): The maximum DPS that you can do on B.O.R.T is 1000, to prevent gamebreaking. Cargo Dump: Stuns 3 of the 5 highest costing towers currently on the map for 1.5 seconds, chosen at random. This ability is used every 4 seconds. Loot B.O.R.T. drops varying levels of loot depending on the Difficulty, Damage Dealt and how many times it has dropped before. General Loot: B.O.R.T. has a 1% chance to drop any type of generalist loot upon taking damage. This includes an Uncommon item, an amount of monkey money between 30-50 or 5-8 Usual items. Greater Loot: B.O.R.T. has a 0.08% chance to drop better loot upon taking 3 damage. This includes a Rare Item, an amount of monkey money between 90-100 or a free monkey (the ones from BTD6) that ranges from 2-2 to 3-3. Greatest Loot: B.O.R.T. has a very small 0.002% chance to drop a non-story important Epic item or a cashbomb of 100-300 Monkey Money. Notes: Every time one of these abilities trigger a certain amount of times (8-10 for General Loot, 2-3 for Greater loot and 1 for Greatest loot) The probability for it to be dropped again will reduce by 9/10ths. Spawning B.O.R.T. has a chance of spawning at the start of certain rounds based off of the round number and how many times in a row you have got past round 75 and not seen it that game (Referred to as "Burts"). The official formula is: 1%x((Y+0.5)x0.5 percent chance of spawning at the start of each round from round 60-75, where Y is the recent amount of "Burts" that have happened. Once the B.O.R.T. has spawned, the amount of Burts return to zero. Trivia * I originally planned on making this a meme blimp, but then I thought of the acronym and how it fit this really well. * The song is A Hat In Times Peace and Tranquility, to enforce the 'dream-like' and calming, no risk atmosphere of the boss fight. * This is the end of the page. Category:Good Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons